


Sleepover Going...Better?

by BrianMaysLegs



Series: Funny How Love Is [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: And a Dom, Brian is happy to oblige, But not as much as the next part, Everyone wants to screw Brian, Foursome, He's not as innocent as he seems, John is secretly kinky, M/M, Multi, This is to tire y'all over, We all know it's true, this is smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianMaysLegs/pseuds/BrianMaysLegs
Summary: Seven Minutes in Heaven leads to some... interesting activities... a more detailed lead up to the main event





	Sleepover Going...Better?

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently this is super popular? So here's the foreplay to tire y'all over!

 

 

 

 

 

 

Freddie lent forward, placing the bottle between them and spun it. It landed on Roger and Freddie surged forward and captured his lips with his own. Roger couldn’t help but moan into the kiss, he had been waiting for it and it was just as his imaged, deep and passionate.

 

Roger smiled as he pulled away, announcing, “Never have I ever had a proper girlfriend.”

 

Brian sighed, “Of course,” watching as John and Freddie lowered a finger with him.

 

Roger spun the bottle and beamed when it landed on Brian.

 

“Roger—“ Brian attempted.

 

“Yes, Brian?” Roger asked innocently.

 

“I—ahh,” Brian couldn’t formulate a sentence. He had just realised how much he had been wanting to kiss Roger, how much he wanted to feel Roger’s lips against his, Roger’s body against his. Brian found himself serge forward to grab Roger, kissing him roughly.

 

Roger was dazed when he pulled back, “Damn, Brian,” He said, catching his breath, “I didn’t know you had that in you.”

 

Brian simply smiled, and winked, and Roger would be damned if that didn’t shoot arousal straight through him.

 

“Never have I ever had a one-night stand,” Brian announced.

 

Roger and Freddie put a finger down, but they were all surprised when John did the same.

 

“What?” John asked, “I was drunk!”

 

Brian lent forward and spun the bottle, looking over at John when it landed on him. Brian moved closer slowly, easing John to him, and kisses him slowly, gently. John responded in kind, finding the activity quite nice.

 

Never have I ever blown someone.

 

Brian, Roger and Freddie put down a finger.

 

John kissed Roger.

 

Never have I ever gotten so drunk that I passed out.

 

Freddie put a finger down.

 

Roger kissed Brian again.

 

Never have I ever had a threesome.

 

Roger and Freddie put a finger down.

 

Brian kissed Freddie.

 

Never have I ever topped.

 

Roger and Brian put their fingers down.

 

Freddie kissed John.

 

Never have I ever had a boyfriend.

 

Freddie, Brian and Roger put a finger down.

 

John kissed Roger.

 

Never have I ever not eaten a girl out.

 

John and Freddie put a finger down.

 

Roger kissed Freddie.

 

Never have I ever not eaten a guy out.

 

Roger, Brian and John put a finger down.

 

Freddie kissed Brian.

 

Never have I ever not been blown by someone.

 

Roger and John put a finger down, Roger glared at Brian.

 

Brian kissed John.

 

Never have I ever had more than one partner in one week.

 

All three of them put a finger down.

 

John kissed Freddie.

 

Never have I ever not done drugs.

 

Brian put his finger down.

 

Long story short, Roger lost, and it was close between Brian and Freddie, but Brian was second.

 

Freddie was beaming at them, “Well, you know what that means. You two, bathroom, now.”

 

Roger all but jumped up, pulling Brian with him. As soon as the door shut, Roger had pressed Brian against it and was kissing him, hands on his arms, one leg pushed between his.

 

A moan escaped from Brian’s lips as Roger’s leg rubbed against his clothed erection.

 

Roger moaned happily, feeling it himself, “It’s good to know that I’m not the only one hard,” He whispered in Brian’s ear.

 

“ _Fuck,”_ Brian swore.

 

Roger’s mouth was back on his, his fingers worked away at Brian’s shirt. The feeling of Roger’s hands on his chest spurred Brian into action, walking them backward to the bench and helping Roger sit on it, his legs around Brian’s waist. Brian’s shirt had been forgotten, and Roger’s soon followed. Roger’s hands were expertly working at Brian’s belt now, and Brian’s brain was fuzzy with pleasure.

 

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this,” Roger said against Brian’s neck, nipping and sucking, smiling at the moans it elicited, “How many times I’ve touched myself thinking about you.”

 

 _“Fuck, Roger,”_ Brian moaned, his hands now pulling at Roger’s pants, desperate for something to touch, something to touch him. He had been hard for ages now, kissing Roger, kissing Freddie, kissing John, watching them talk about their sex lives so casually.

 

Their pants were discarded behind them, and their boxers soon followed, their erections finally springing free. They both moaned and hissed at the sensation, kissing each other heatedly.

 

The door opened, and they were shocked apart.

 

Freddie and John stood in the door way, both looking dishevelled and horny. Had they been listening?

 

Roger beamed at them, “Seven minutes already?”

 

John shook his head, “No, but we couldn’t sit out there and listen any longer.”

 

Freddie nodded beside him, his eyes raking over their naked bodies.

 

Roger noted how John’s usual shyness had seemed to leave him, but his train of thought was interrupted by him surging forward to kiss Roger, wrapping his calloused hand around his hard length.

 

“ _Jesus, John,”_ Roger swore, moaning, his head falling backwards.

 

John nipped at his neck, smiling at the moan it elicited.

 

Brian was still staring at Freddie.

 

“Bedroom, now,” Freddie stated, his voice low. He dragged Brian out, their lips meeting, and didn’t wait to see if John and Roger were following them.

 

Freddie shoved Brian onto the bed, and was quickly stripping off his clothes before crawling over him to capture his lips again.

 

“I’ve been waiting so long for this,” Freddie whispered, his hand wondering to stroke Brian.

 

Brian moaned, “ _Shit,”_ was everyone pinning after him?

The bed dipped beside him, and he turned to see Roger being pressed into the bed by a passionate John, who was now as naked as the rest of them. Brian had imagined that John was secretly a dominant, kinky man in bed, but seeing it before him was an arousing sight. Especially when Roger keened and moaned into his touch.

 

Brian moaned when Freddie got off him.

 

“Patience, dear,” Freddie smirked, “We need some things first,” He said, grabbing a bottle of lube from a drawer. He was surprised to find Brian on top of Roger when he turned around, and John sprawled out, stroking himself slowly next to them.

 

John smiled, “I’ve been waiting for this.”

 

Freddie bit back a moan at the sight, “What happened to our cute and innocent Deacy?”

 

John beamed, ignoring the sounds beside him, “He was left out in the lounge room.”

 

Freddie all but growled, capturing his lips. John moved to straddle Freddie, rubbing their erections together and pining Freddie into the mattress. He calmly held his hand out, and Freddie placed the bottle of lube into it. John coated his fingers in it, before handing it off to a patient Brian. John nipped and sucked at Freddie’s exposed skin, rubbing a finger around his hole to moisten it.

 

Freddie was keening below him, “Damn it, John, _please.”_

 

John smiled, inserting a finger into him, and was greeted with a load moan.

 

Brian had been doing the same to Roger, but had bent a finger inside him. Roger arched up, moaning.

 

“ _Fuck, Brian,”_ Roger shouted.

 

Brian smiled, painfully hard at the sight below him, and with was happening beside him. Brian and John happened to co-ordinate their adding of fingers, and Freddie and Roger moaned louder, trying to push themselves down onto them, to gain some release.

 

“John, please,” Freddie begged, “I want you to fuck me.”

 

John grinned, “Is that so?”

 

Freddie moaned as he brushed against his prostate, “Yes!”

 

Deacy turned to watch Brian opening Roger, “I want to fuck you,” He stated.

 

Brian turned, eyes wide, “Have all of you been secretly pinning for me?”

 

Roger and Deacy nodded.

 

“Darling, have you seen yourself recently?” Freddie asked.

 

Brian smirked, “Well it can be arranged.”

 

“What?” Roger asked, his brain not quite working.

 

“All three of you screwing me; it can be arranged.”

 

Freddie met his eyes, knowing what he was suggesting, “You’ve been hiding stuff from us, dear, and I love it.”

 

John pushed Brian into the bed, grabbing the lube and pressing a finger into him. Brian moaned, and swore.

 

“You have no patience, John,” Roger was smiling, watching them while stroking himself slowly.

 

John all but growled, “Not particularly. I just want to fuck you.” He turned back to Freddie, “So how is this working?”

 

Freddie was stroking himself at the sight, too. He smiled, “It’s simple dear; one of us gets fucked by Brian, one of us fuck Brian, and the other gets blown by Brian.”

 

Roger groaned, “ _Fuck._ I bags being fucked.”

 

“I want to fuck you,” John stated again, inserting another finger.

 

Brian moaned, “I don’t really care, as long as someone fucks me soon.”

 

Freddie smirked, “That can be arranged, dear.”


End file.
